A transparent organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display product refers to a display product that uses an organic light-emitting material to achieve display function and has transparency effect. The transparent OLED display product includes a display panel on which a cathode layer is arranged. The cathode layer includes hollow areas for achieving transparent display effect. Usually in the process of producing the cathode layer, a mask is required for masking the hollow areas, and then the cathode layer is formed by an evaporation process. According to the conventional mask design concept, an ideal mask has metal masking structures corresponding to the hollow areas. However, since the metal masking structures are required to be independent from each other and suspended in the air, it is technically impossible to achieve the ideal mask, as a result, the cathode layer structure having separate hollow areas cannot be formed.